


The Force Dances on Their Graves

by piades



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin Loses, Gen, Palpatine Loses, The Jedi Lose, Yoda and the force have a chat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 07:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13476612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piades/pseuds/piades
Summary: Yoda kills Palpatine, Obi-Wan kills Anakin and they meet back at the temple where the force still tremors with the deaths of hundreds of souls. They flee before the Senate can kill them: they are traitors, they have killed the Supreme Chancellor, and they will die if they do not escape. They take to Wild Space.





	The Force Dances on Their Graves

**Author's Note:**

> I <3 crit
> 
> [[tumblr](https://piades.tumblr.com/post/170109427025/the-force-dances-on-their-graves)]

Yoda kills Palpatine, Obi-Wan kills Anakin and they meet back at the temple where the force still tremors with the deaths of hundreds of souls. They flee before the Senate can kill them: they are traitors, they have killed the Supreme Chancellor, and they will die if they do not escape. They take to Wild Space.

Yoda looks out at the streaking stars beyond the frame of their ship and hums. The Force moves differently now. It frolics like a creature set free from its leash. It’s…

Good.

But where can he release his emotions in this mess? There is no peace anywhere, only wild sensations of flight. His mouth dries up like green leaves turning brown under a desert sun.

Obi-Wan opens the door behind him and it bangs against the wall. Yoda flinches.

“Sorry.”

“Nothing, it is,” Yoda snaps.

Obi-Wan paces the width of the cockpit. His shoes shriek with friction against the floor as he spins around and continues to pace back.

“The Force is dancing. It’s _dancing_. They’re dead and…” Obi-Wan sinks his teeth into his lower lip.

“It’s dancing while they flee,” He whispers.

He looks at the floor like it contains a map of their lives showing the route of their failures. Perhaps it does. He glances at Yoda, and then away, and folds his arms. Yoda grimaces. Obi-Wan steps back towards the door, still looking away, and slips through the door. He pulls the door shut carefully behind him.

The cockpit is cold and silent. If the Jedi were with them, their bodies would fight with the climate control and force the ship to keep a higher temperature. They would stand like pillars in the force, steadying it.

Yoda would speak and chuckle with them. He would smile, and they would smile back. He would protect them, and their happiness and their lives. Even at great cost.

Yoda’s eyes widen. The cockpit around him goes out of focus. _Force_. He’d been _attached!_

His body sways. The old Jedi grapples with the realisation that he could not have been anything but attached to his life, and to Jedi life itself. He closes his eyes and meditates. The force plays with him, poking him. He offers up fear of loss of livelihood and life.

His attachment to life wanes. The force carries him away.

**Author's Note:**

> So I have this headcanon that Yoda’s species stay alive through their own will, and that giving up attachment to all things will lead to their death. I love irony.


End file.
